Mi propio Harem inverso
by iloveLukaandDante
Summary: Anzu Mazaki es la chica nueva de la escuela domino y a su llegada capta la mirada de chicos, unos inocentemente, otros llenos de lujuria, ¿Como sobrevivirá a esto?
1. La nueva alumna

Wiii mi segundo fic :'3 esta vez lo hare de Yu Gi Oh, uno de mis animes favoritos *-* Bueno comencemos!

Bakura: Mas te vale que yo termine con Anzu bitch *saca bate asesino*

Marik: No! Ni merga! Yo me quedare con Anzu *saca un cuchillito*

Seto: Acaso son imbéciles? YO me quedare con Anzu *saca un hacha*

Atem: Huehuehue Anzu me quiere AMI perras *hace pose de victoria mientras los otros se le tiran encima con intensiones asesinas*

Anzu: este…..*toda sonrojada se cubre la cara*

Yo: jejeje =w=

Anzu: *me mira con cara sonrojada y furiosa* Que carajo miras?! Empieza el puto fic!

Yo: O_OU etto…ok comencemos!

Era un día normal y soleado en Domino City, un grupo de 4 chicos caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escuela, uno era un chico de cabello puntiagudo y tricolor con aspecto seguro y serio, otro era alguien idéntico a el nomas que más bajito y tierno, otro era un chico rubio de ojos chocolates de actitud divertida y por ultimo un chico de cabello puntiagudo castaño y ojos cafés, todos con el mismo uniforme azul.

-Joder! No hice la tarea de Historia, se me paso totalmente!-se quejó el rubio.

-Ya Jounouchi, eso ya es común en ti- "animo" el chico de cabello castaño.

-Honda! Eso no es de ayuda!- Dicho esto le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Y-ya basta chicos –Trato de calmar el pequeño Mutou, una mano se posiciono en su hombro.

-Esa es su forma de demostrarse cariño, Yugi- S-si-Oficialmente, Atem tenía su propio cuerpo y era el "hermano gemelo" de Yugi.

La campana suena-Chicos, ya debemos entrar! –Dijo Yugi, y todos salieron corriendo hacia el aula.

La clase todavía no había comenzado, eso era bueno, todos se fueron a sentar juntos como de costumbre, también estaban unas bancas más al fondo Marik junto con su "hermano gemelo" Malik, mas a la derecha estaban Ryou y su "hermano gemelo" Bakura. Para su mala suerte, ellos también habían conseguido su propio cuerpo, y como dice Jounouchi ¡Solo para estar JODIENDO¡.

La clase había comenzado, no había nada nuevo, la profesora de Historia con sus aburriiiidas explicaciones y cosas que quien carajo sabe que paso, pero paso.

-Bueno alumnos, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna de intercambio, pasa querida.

De pronto al salón entro una chica de cabello corto castaño hasta los hombros, piel muy blanca que parecía de porcelana, tenía el uniforme femenino de la escuela que era una minifalda plisada azul, una blusa blanca con una chaqueta rosa con un moño azul, la chaqueta remarcaba muy bien su cintura pequeña, tenía unas medias negras hasta los muslos con unos zapatos escolares cafés, la chica se detuvo en frente del salón de clases, desde que entro tuvo sus ojos cerrados con sus largas y gruesas pestañas negras tocando sus pómulos rosados, finalmente abrió los ojos, enseñando un par de hermosos ojos azules zafiros, que combinaban muy bien con su pequeña boca rosada. Técnicamente todos los chicos de la clase se quedaron hipnotizados por la belleza de la chica, incluso los yamis , hikaris y hasta el frio Seto Kaiba.

-Qué guapa!-Jounouchi técnicamente se derretía en su pupitre porque la chica lo miro, y luego desvió la mirada.

-E-es muy linda-Murmuraron Yugi y Ryou, mientras Seto, Marik, Malik y Bakura no dejaban de mirarla.

-Hola, soy Anzu Mazaki, espero llevarme bien con ustedes- Dijo en un tono sereno y femenino.

-Bien querida, siéntate atrás de Mutou, por favor- Yugi trago saliva.

-Bien- Anzu pasó por la fila y se sentó detrás de Yugi, ningún chico le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Bien, ahora lean la historia de la página 156, por favor- El aula quedo en silencio, Marik volteo a ver a Anzu y vio que esta se había puesto unos lentes para leer, esta se sintió observada y levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos lavandas de Marik este rápidamente desvió la mirada, un tono rosado en sus mejillas, ella suspiro y volvió a su lectura.

-Pareces estúpido, jaja- Dijo Malik sonriendo.

-Cállate! Maldita sea no estoy de humor- Luego fingió que leía la tan "interesante" historia.

-Bueno, no te culpo tanto, la chica es linda pero no es para que estés como imbécil observándola-

-Quieres callarte?! Joder- Marik hundió mas su cara en el libro.

En el otro lado del aula.

Ryou no podía dejar de ver a Anzu, su mirada recorrió a toda ella, hasta llegar a los muslos de Anzu, él se sonrojo severamente y hundió su cara en el libro, Bakura se dio cuenta de esto y noto la cara roja de Ryou.

-Jajajaja, pareces un tomate-Se burlo Bakura.

Esto solo hizo que él se sonrojara más y hundió lo más que pudo su cara en el libro.

En cambio, el gran Seto Kaiba estaba en las mismas circunstancias, sin poder dejar de mirarla como idiota.

-Que linda es…-murmuro el observando los ojos azules de ella- No! Basta! Qué diablos te pasa Seto Kaiba? Tu no necesitas de nadie!- Se regañaba mentalmente.

-D….disculpe- Anzu puso su mano en el hombro de Yugi, haciendo que este se estremeciera al contacto.

-S…si? –Yugi volteo a verla y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban mientras ella lo miraba.

-A qué hora acaba esta clase? ah y por cierto soy Anzu, y usted Mutou Yugi, verdad?- Ella le sonrió.

-Sí, soy Yugi- Él le sonrió- y ya va a acabar, a las 9:30- Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre de salida.-Quiere juntarse con nosotros?- Yugi ofreció alegremente y ella se sorprendió.

-E-enserio? Gracias! –Dicho esto ella lo abrazo, haciendo que él se sonrojara.

Todos habían salido, Yugi, Atem, Jounouchi y Honda estaban en la salida.

-Yugi!- Todos voltearon a ver quién llamaba a Yugi y vieron a la chica nueva corriendo hacia ellos.

-Anzu, que bueno que viniste, bueno Anzu él es mi hermano gemelo Atem-Dijo mientras señalaba a Atem, Anzu lo miro y le sonrió haciendo que este bajara la cabeza con un tono rosa en sus mejillas- Él es Jounouchi - Ella volteo a verlo y él le sonrió amistosamente-Y él es Honda- Ella volteo a verlo y el la saludo.

El timbre volvió a sonar, ya era receso.

-A…auch…-Anzu se quejó poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

-Que te ocurre Anzu?- Pregunto Atem con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-S….solo me duele la cabeza, voy a ir al patio a relajarme, estoy tensa- Dijo Anzu con una pequeña sonrisa.

-E…esta bien- Finalizo Atem, observando como Anzu se alejaba de ellos.

Y Bien? :3

Bakura: Bien que?

Yo: como me quedo el fic .

Marik: Nada, es un asco como todas tus creaciones.

Yo: *se va a un rincón emo a llorar* sois crueles con migo

Seto: Escucha :c Espero que YO sea quien termine con Anzu ok?

Yo: eso todavía no lo sabes jujuju ewe, hasta el próximo capítulo 0 adiós!


	2. El concurso de baile

_OMAIGA llegamos al capítulo 2 *O* quiero agradecerles a mi mama, mi papa, mi abuela, mi abuelo, mi tío, mi tia, mi perro, mi gato, mi tortuga, a bill gates, a Shakira, a paulina rubio, a Lucero, a kishimoto, a jackie chan, al creador de AVON pero en especial a Katzumi y a princces-zelda :'3 gracias._

_Marik: Empieza….._

_Malik: De una….._

_Bakura: Puta….._

_Seto: Vez….._

_Yo: TT-TT ya….ya, no me peguen. Bueno, Yu-Gi-Oh ni ninguno de sus sensuales personajes me pertenece (por desgracia u3u) Bueno disfruten del fic!.Pero antes, digo que la eh estado pensando y creo que hare que Anzu tenga el pelo largo está bien? Me dicen si lo quieren largo o corto :'3_

Anzu fue hacia el patio de la escuela, este era hermoso, lleno de árboles grandes y muy verdes, ella se recostó en uno de ellos y saco sus famosos lentes para leer su libro favorito (_ 50 sombras de grey *levanta las cejas de modo insinuante* ok no ._._) .Pero lo que ella no sabía era que estaba siendo observada por cierto Yami de pelo blanco que prestaba atención a la chica.

-Hmm- Bakura la veía fijamente, le gustaba como se le veían los lentes, allí se quedó durante un rato hasta que…..

- Bakuraaa! – El abrió los ojos en sorpresa y como hacia equilibrio para no caer sobre los arbustos y dejar que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí, su equilibrio desapareció y cayó. Se volteo bruscamente a la persona que lo había interrumpido de su bella vista y vio a Malik viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Que haces hentai-san? –Dijo Malik riéndose _(NOTIFLASH INFORMATIVO :v hentai-san significa pervertido-san e3e)._

-Q-que?- Abre más los ojos- Nada que te importe-El voltea hacia el lado con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rosas, Malik se rio más.

-No me mientas, andas acosando a la chica nueva, no? _–(yo:YOU ARE VERY TREMENDO ewe)_Dijo Malik con una sonrisa.

-C-claro que no! No digas estupideces! –El frunce más el ceño y sus mejillas se colorean de un color más fuerte.

-Claaaro, pero si la quieres será mejor que te apresures, "alguien" podría robártela- Él lo miro con enojo y Malik se fue riéndose en voz baja.

-Maldito estúpido-Refunfuño Bakura con enojo, se sorprendió al ver que Anzu ya no estaba ahí.

-Joder…-

Mientras tanto nuestra querida Anzu caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos con la cabeza baja.

-Dios, me olvide completamente del libro de biología en el salón de matemáticas, lo necesito ya que en la siguiente clase nos toca- Por no ver en el camino, ella termino tropezando y cayendo encima de cierto chico.

-L….lo siento tanto- Dijo Anzu con la cara completamente sonrojada mientras el chico estaba igual o peor.

-No….no te preocupes- Dijo el chico _(Random e3e ahorita veréis quien es)_ mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Está bien, gracias, y cuál es tu nombre? – Dijo Anzu.

-Yo soy _( CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAN)_ Seto Kaiba, un gusto, _(Ja! Fue Kaiba ewe)_- Dijo el chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules mirando a la chica.

-Está bien Seto, y otra vez perdón por estar distraída.-

-No, yo también iba distraído- Ella le sonrió y este se sonrojo.

-Oye, y que clase te toca?- Dijo Anzu- Me toca Biologia-Dijo Seto, el ya sabía que él y ella iban en el mismo salón pero al parecer ella no se había fijado en el, eso hizo que el se decepcionara internamente.

-Genial!-Anzu sonrió- Quieres acompañarme al salón?-El inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza y los dos se fueron caminando.

Anzu vio que toda la escuela estaba en la cancha escolar, ella y Seto vieron que la directora iba a dar un anuncio o algo así.

-Buenas alumnos- Dijo la directora en un tono algo alegre para ella _(quien es usted y que hizo con la directora D: ok no)_- Bueno quiero decirles que dentro de poco habrá un concurso de baile en grupos, los grupos los podrán decidir los alumnos, pero si es obligatorio-

-Vieja hija de la chingada…-Pensó Bakura con enojo, ¿El? ¿BAILAR? Están fumados.

-Maldita sea…..-Pensaron Marik, Malik y Seto, en cambio, los ojos de Anzu brillaban intensamente a ella le encantaba bailar, ya sea sola o en grupos, pero le encantaba bailar.

-Hoy podrán decidir los grupos y el baile es para el lunes _(Atte: En ese día era viernes)_ bueno eso es todo, espero y puedan cumplir, adiós y vuelvan a sus clases- Después de eso el gran grupo de alumnos se dispersó, pero Anzu podía distinguir 4 figuras femeninas que se acercaban a ella, Anzu forzó un poco la vista hasta poder ver bien quienes eran ellas, ella dio una gran sonrisa.

-Mai! Shizuka! Kisara! Mana!- Anzu se acercó rápidamente a las chicas mientras estas le sonreían.

-Anzu!- La mujer rubia y de ojos violetas la abrazo fuertemente, tanto que la cara de Anzu se puso azul- M..Mai-san, la estas ahorcando- Dijo la chica pelirroja con timidez.- Oh claro- Mai la soltó y ella jadeo y respiro hasta recuperar el aire.- Bueno…- Anzu volteo a ver a Shizuka y la abrazo, como también abrazo a Mana y Kisara.

-Cómo es que estas aquí, Anzu?-Pregunto la chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules, ellas siempre habían sido amigas junto con Mana, Mai y Shizuka.

-Ahh, es una laaarga historia- Anzu se rio levemente- y ustedes? Como es que están aquí?-

-Bueno,- Comenzó Mana- Esta escuela quedaba cerca de nuestras casas y decidimos estar las tres juntas aquí, aunque me alegro que tú también estés aquí- Mana rio.

-Oigan, apropósito con eso del concurso de baile, quieren hacer un baile todas juntas? –Pregunto Shizuka.

-Claro! Con Anzu esto será pan comido-Dijo Mai con una gran sonrisa, Mana y Kisara asintieron.-Bien, en donde quieren reunirse para practicar?-Dijo Kisara.

-Pues…que tal….. en la casa de Anzu? –Dijo Mana con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de Anzu.- Mañana a las 2 pm ok? – OK!-Dijeron todas y se separaron.

Llego el día del concurso de baile. Todos los alumnos estaban muy emocionados ya sea porque iban a participar o porque ya querían verlos, todos estaban ansiosos menos un cierto grupo de hombres que querían que hubiese un terremoto o algo para que no tuviesen que bailar.

-Porqueeeeee?! Soy malísimo bailando! No quiero hacerlo! TTnTT –Lloraba un rubio de ojos chocolates mientras caía al suelo dramáticamente- y si?... "accidentalmente" me enfermo? – Decía Jounouchi con una mano en la barbilla. Por su parte, los hermanos de piel bronceada, Bakura, Seto y Atem también sufrían, pero eran un poco más discretos.

-Joderr- Pensaba Marik-No-Le siguió Malik-Quiero-Le siguió Bakura-Bailaar-Le siguió Seto-Maldición-Finalizo Atem.

El primer grupo ya estaba pasando al escenario, después de un baile bien hip hopero , la directora hablo –Bueno, pasemos al segundo grupo, bailaran "Le Rouge Est Amour" (Vocaloid? Dónde?) Que lo disfruten. Luego comenzó una música muy grave pero muy sensual al parecer. Atem, Marik ,Malik ,Seto y Bakura prestaban atención desde el público.

_En el tranquilo lago,_

_ Había un viejo y fantástico edificio _

_ Vestido con hermosas rosas _

_ Estaba viendo afuera con unos ojos vacíos._

En ese momento apareció en medio del escenario lo que parecía un hombre con un traje morado con detalles dorados y una rosa roja en su pecho, camisa blanca y una corbata negra, zapatos negros con detalles plateados y unos guantes negros, el hombre tenía una máscara blanca con detalles morados que solo cubría la mitad de su cara, dejando su sonrisa al descubierto, tenía un sombrero tipo de mago negro con una raya blanca, estaba cruzado de piernas con una copa de vino en la mano, sentado en una silla negra con bellos detalles, enfrente de una mesa transparente.

_Vivo con propios términos y hago que obedezcan._

_ Abrazo a una mujer diferente cada noche y les enloquezco._

En ese momento el extraño chico se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia una parte oscura del escenario, extendió su mano y salió otra mano femenina, luego salió toda la mujer, era Kisara quien tenía un vestido tipo princesa azul con detalles plateados, su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo desordenado con un detalle plateado. Luego de que saliera, los dos comenzaron a bailar juntos rápida y elegantemente. Todos miraban con atención y mucho interés.

_El cielo está lleno de dolor, bajo la lujuria_

_ Incluso eh olvidado como amar_

_ Tiempo de gentiles flores, en un momento de placer_

_ Desaparece en la oscuridad y las lágrimas se derraman _

Comenzó una música muy al estilo rock, se oía perfectamente el solo de guitarra combinado con la música de fondo. El joven dejo de bailar con Kisara, esta se alejó y se sentó con el público, más bien, al lado del grupo peculiar de hombres _(No es demasiado difícil adivinar quienes son xD)_.El joven se volvió a acercar a la oscuridad y estiro la mano, y de nuevo salió otra mano femenina que tomo su mano, ella era Shizuka quien llevaba un vestido tipo princesa color verde acido con detalles dorados, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta con un adorno de flor dorado en este, con zapatillas doradas, ellos estaban quietos en medio del escenario, el con la mano ella levantada, Jounouchi se estaba enojando cuando él puso una mano en la cintura de ella, ¿Quién coño se cree que es para tocarla así? Joder…..

_ Como una fría muñeca _

_ Me mirabas con una cara triste_

_ Colocándose una hermosa mascara_

_ No dejare que nadie conozca mi corazón _

_ Cautivado por tus gestos en el baile tan elegante _

_ No dejare que nadie te toque y te tomare en un jardín miniatura _

El joven dejo a la chica de lado y se volvió a acercar a lo oscuro pero esta vez no fue como las anteriores, el no extendió su mano elegantemente hacia la oscuridad, no, el simplemente jalo por la cintura a la que al parecer era Mai, Jounouchi estaba que hervía del coraje mientras apretaba una pobre lata de soda _(R.I.P, Lata de coca-cola :'c siempre te recordaremos) _,Mai llevaba como las demás un vestido de princesa pero este era morado con polvos plateados, zapatillas negras y su cabello estaba suelto con una rosa morada en este, los dos bailaron rápidamente pero sin perder la elegancia, como los otros.

_El dolor de mi corazón me hace añorar_

_ La pasión hace cambiar el destino y el futuro_

_ Incluso si mi sucia sangre se extingue_

****_Quiero dormir en una tierra teñida de rojo_

**_ Luz Divina, incéndialo _**

Comenzaron a parpadear luces blancas que también se mezclaban con la oscuridad del lugar, todo el público cerró los ojos fuertemente, a la vez que el misterioso "chico" se desabrochaba la chaqueta, se quitaba el sombrero y la máscara, todo el público volvió a abrir los ojos y Atem, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto y Jounouchi escupían sus refrescos al ver la escena: En el lugar de Mai, estaba Mana quien llevaba un vestido tipo princesa color verde esmeralda con polvos dorados , su cabello suelto con un adorno dorado y zapatillas negras con dorado pero lo sorprendente era a quien tenía al lado: Era el chico que era todo menos hombre, era ni más ni menos que ¡Anzu! Como su chaqueta estaba abierta se podía ver su abdomen plano y su cintura pequeña, en su pecho unas vendas con las que cubría sus senos, su cabello chocolate estaba suelto y su piel blanquecina junto con sus ojos azules revelaban que si era ella, los chicos no se la creían. Ellas comenzaron a bailar como antes, rápido y elegante.

_El cielo está lleno de dolor, bajo la lujuria_

_ Incluso eh olvidado como amar_

****_Tiempo de gentiles flores_

_ Te abrazare fuertemente_

_ No olvidare la promesa de la eternidad_

Después de que la canción terminara, todo el público aplaudió y hasta les tiraron flores, pero cierto grupo de chicos aún estaban con la boca abierta…. Digo….

**_¿Qué Carajos había pasado?_**

Yo: uff… UFFF….. *se tira al suelo dramática y gaymente* me mueroooh, escribí muchooo…..

Seto: Creo que estas exagerando un poco Karen ( si, es mi nombre real x3)

Yo: Noooh, eh escrito mucho, me muerooo x.x

Marik: Ya dejen que se muera

Yo: TORITOOOOH

Malik: Vamonos a los helados! Yo invito

Todos menos karen: SII

Y así fue como dejaron a la autora muriéndose TTnTT bueno, voy a hacer una pregunta muy importante….. ¿Con quién quieren que se quede Anzu? :o hago esa pregunta desde ahorita para ver que rumbo le doy a mi fic asi que respondan! :3 dejen un review, yo me alimento de reviews =w= Bueno bye!


	3. Examenes Fisicos

_Hola mis pejelagartos (¿) ya llego la estúpida y nada sensual Karen nwn/ Bueno, este capítulo será más que nada intento fallido de comedia, pero prometo que el próximo cap será más "romántico y serio" con el chico que la mayoría de las lectoras dijeron =3= y como estoy de vacaciones podre actualizar seguido! ='3 Bueno eso es todo, disfruten del cap!_

* * *

Después del sorpresivo baile de Anzu y las chicas, los hombres todavía no salían del chock, Mai se acercó al lugar donde estaban sentados.

-Hola chicos! Como les pareció el baile? –Dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero vio que estos no le contestaban-Chicos?...-Nada-Oye?...-Silencio-…..OYE!...- A Seto le dio una cachetada, a Atem un coscorrón, a Malik un golpe en la cabeza, a Marik un pisotón, a Bakura un puñetazo en el estómago y a Jounouchi un rodillazo en la barbilla (Esa Mai, tan linda como siempre xD) provocando que estos reaccionaran y se sujetaran la respectiva parte golpeada-Oye! Que te sucede?-Dijo Seto con enojo-Que querían que hiciera? Estaban en las nubes! –Dijo esta con aun mas enojo-Si pero…!-Dijo Marik pero siendo interrumpido por Mai-Parece que les gusto el baile no…? NO, error, les gusto Anzu en concreto verdaaad? –Dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver que estos se sonrojaban, pero esto duro poco cuando la directora volvió a hablar-Bueno, los maestros y yo hablamos y decidimos mejor no hacer esto obligatorio.-Los chicos querían saltar de felicidad.-Bien, disfruten del resto del concurso.-Después de esto, siguieron pasando grupos hasta que faltan 15 minutos para salir.

-Bueno, hora de coronar a los ganadores del concurso-Dijo la directora con tono alegre, Anzu y las chicas estaban sentadas enfrente del escenario con los chicos al lado de ellas.-Los ganadores son…-Anzu miraba con entusiasmo- El grupo de la señorita Mazaki!-Comenzó a sonar de fondo "Le Rouge Est Amour", Anzu salto alegremente de la silla junto con las chicas y se subieron al escenario, todos aplaudían y chiflaban, los chicos se limitaron a aplaudir (Atte: cuando digo "los chicos" me refiero a los principales xd) .Después de recibir el premio y todo se fueron alegremente a sus casas menos cierta chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, que estaba parada enfrente de la escuela con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Ella suspiro, estaba algo cansada por el día tan atareado que tuvo, ella vio para la derecha y vio una sombra familiar acercarse a ella.

-Hola Anzu, que haces aquí todavía?-Dijo el chico con algo de preocupación al ver su rostro cansado.

-Oh Atem, nada en especial, solo me quede pensando sobre algunas cosas que pasaron hoy, como sea ya voy a casa.-Dijo ella dándose media vuelta a punto de irse.

_Vamos Atem piensa rápido! Se te va!-_Pensó para el mismo-Este….puedo acompañarte?-Dijo el poniendo una mano en su nuca. Anzu volteo a verlo-Claro-Dijo mientras le sonreía y siguió caminando. Atem camino rápido para ponerse al día con ella, el resto del camino fue silencioso pero era un silencio cómodo, claro hasta que pasaron por un parque. Anzu miraba de reojo a a Atem.

"_El es lindo….me pregunto si tendrá novia.." _Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a que tropezó con una gran roca-aaah!- Anzu!-Grito Atem quedando enfrente de Anzu logrando agarrar su mano y su otra mano en el abdomen de ella, quedando sus rostros frente a frente y cayendo al suelo con el encima de ella, se quedaron observándose durante un buen rato hasta que el celular de Anzu sonó.

"_Maldito celular inoportuno" _Pensó ella agarrando su celular a la vez que Atem reaccionaba y su rostro se coloreaba de rojo quitándose y sentándose al lado.

-Aja, si, si mama ya estoy por llegar, ok adiós.- Ella colgó el teléfono y se levantó, miro a Atem. –Bueno, vamos, mi casa queda aquí cerca.- Dijo ella mirando a otro lado con las mejillas rosas a la vez que Atem asintió y siguieron caminando.

Llegaron a la casa de Anzu, este era un apartamento algo grande pero muy lindo, Anzu se paró enfrente de Atem,-Bueno, esta es mi casa y gracias por acompañarme-No hay problema-Dijo Atem –Ok, adiós,-Dicho esto ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y entro a su casa. La cara de él se sonrojo mucho, dio la media vuelta y se fue.

**Al día siguiente en la escuela Domino ewe**

Anzu despertó, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y se fijó en la hora, 6:00 am, dio un bostezo largo y con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y entro al baño mirando su reflejo en el espejo, pensó en lo horrible que se veía (al menos es modesta xD), abrió el grifo del agua dejando que el agua caliente apareciera y llenara la tina, luego se desvistió completamente y puso lentamente todo su cuerpo en el agua, hundiéndose y relajándose, pero cuidándose para no quedarse dormida, se lavó bien todo el cuerpo y salió de la tina, se secó y se vistió con el uniforme, oyó el grito de su madre para que bajara a desayunar y ella bajo, rápidamente se comió su desayuno, tomo su mochila y se fue corriendo hacia la escuela.

Cuando llego Anzu noto que toda la escuela estaba en la cancha deportiva, al parecer iban a anunciar algo (que costumbre la mía)la directora comenzó a hablar:

-En un rato empezaran los exámenes físicos para asegurarnos de que todo está bien en nuestros alumnos, ok adiós eso es todo- La mandíbula de Anzu como las de todas las mujeres cayó al suelo, los exámenes físicos eran unas de las cosas que las chicas más odiaban ósea, las iban a medir, y lo peor, las iban a PESAR. Eso era horrible para Anzu y para cualquier otra mujer.

Justo cuando la directora termino de decir eso, todas las mujeres gritaron provocando que los hombres se taparan las orejas.-Que escandalosas, que les pasa?-Pregunto Seto con fastidio, -Tu no lo entiendes porque eres hombre, pero las mujeres son más delicadas-Dijo Mai con enojo hacia el castaño que solo bufo susurrando "mujeres" .

-No entiendo, que les preocupa?- Pregunto Bakura con una ceja levantada.

-Veras Bakura-chan-Dijo Mana poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Bakura- Una mujer tiene necesidades "especiales" y más complicadas que la de un hombre por varias razones las cuales no explicare ya que lo más seguro es que no entiendas un carajo-Dijo esta en tono sabio mientras Bakura levantaba una ceja por lo de "Bakura-chan".

-Bueno alumnos, las primeras en ser examinadas serán las señoritas así que por favor que los hombres vuelvan a sus salones-Dicho esto todos los chicos se fueron a las aulas mientras las chicas iban a ponerse su ropa de gimnasia.

**Con Las Chicas**

Anzu lenta y nerviosamente se ponía su uniforme de gimnasia el cual era una blusa blanca de manga corta con un calzón/short rojo que dejaba ver sus piernas y no más de eso, con unos tenis blancos y calcetas blancas hasta debajo de la rodilla, igual que todas sus compañeras.

-Anzu ,te noto algo nerviosa, te sucede algo?-Pregunto Kisara con un poco de preocupación.-Oh Kisara, no es nada solamente estoy algo…asustada por…-Dijo Anzu bajando la mirada.-Poooor?-Dijo Kisara levantando una ceja.-Por…..por mi PESO está bien?! –Dijo Anzu mientras se hacía bolita (Ya saben, abrazar tus rodillas mientras bajas la cabeza xD), Kisara se rio un poco.-Ahh, eso es algo común entre las mujeres, te entiendo, no te preocupes.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.

Bien, todas las chicas estaban en la cancha, habían unas especies de tiendas de campaña pero más altas y delgadas donde te median y te pesaban luego te entregaban una notita con tus datos y luego fue el turno de Anzu. Entro, la midieron y la pesaron, llegó el turno de medir lo más importante (*mueve las cejas sexymente* ewe).

-Bien querida, quítate la camiseta, mediré el tamaño de tu busto.-Dijo la enfermera en tono amable mientras Anzu se sonrojaba.-Este…m…mi busto?.-Dijo ella muy sonrojada y nerviosa.-Esta bien querida, somos mujeres, puedes confiar en mi.-Anzu después de esto le entro más confianza y se quitó la camiseta, después de un rato Anzu salió de ahí con un papelito en la mano y su otra mano en su boca, totalmente sonrojada.

-Como te fue?.-Pregunto Mana con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Este….-Mana le arrebato el papel de las manos a Anzu mientras salía corriendo.-M-Mana! Devuélveme eso!.-Luego inicio una persecución por toda la escuela.-Wow Anzu! Qué medidas las tuyas!.-Dijo Mana burlándose de la pobre Anzu.-Manaaaaaa!.-Anzu llego al punto de abalanzarse sobre Mana y las dos rodaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Que coñ….-Dijo Bakura viendo como las dos peleaban por el papel, una con la cara completamente sonrojada y la otra con una gran sonrisota en la cara, las dos rodaban cual tubos o tacos.(Mmm tacos *w*).

Después de un rato de batalla Mana quedo encima de Anzu con una sonrisa mientras Anzu pataleaba. Los chicos miraban la escena con las mejillas rosas (Yuri *-*). Mana le entrego el papel a los chicos mientras Anzu gritaba-Nooooo!-Los chicos miraron el papel con curiosidad y sus rostros se colorearon de rojo al leerlo, este decía:

"_Anzu Mazaki, edad 16 años, altura 1.67, peso 45 kilos, medidas: 100,50,90 (OMAIGA D:) ·" _ pero antes de que pudieran leer más la Mazaki les arranco el papel de las manos .- E-eso no lo deben de leer ustedes! (Mugres mitoteros =n=) se sonrojaron y se fueron por diferentes lados, luego Anzu volteo a ver a Mana diablolicamente-Manaaa….queridaa….-Dijo esta con un aura negra,.-S-si? Anzu hermosa ?.-Dijo Mana completamente Nerviosa y asustada.-Me las vas a pagarr…-Mana trago saliva.

Pobre…

Karen: owo pobre Mana, que le ara hacer Anzu?

Marik: chan chan chaaaan

Karen: Bueno =w= este fue todo el capi, y el prox cap será emocionante

Seto: Ninguna de tus mierderas creaciones son emocionantes, supéralo.

Karen: *se hace bolita y se va rodando*


	4. Castigo (chan chan chaaan)

Holaaaaaa mis iloveLukaandDanteliebers (¿guatafac?) PERDONEN no haber podido subir fic este último tiempo, es que eh estado algo ocupada con la escuela uwu pinshisprofesdemierda y aparte no tenía inspiración para el fic ;w; mi mente estaba VACIA en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Bakura: Tu nunca tienes ideas, supéralo *se sienta en un sofá a comer galletas de niña exploradora*

Marik: Oye! Esas eran MIS galletas ¬¬*

Bakura: ERAN tus galletas *siguió comiendo mientras Marik se le echaba encima con un MI gato que huele a limón*

Karen: o.o ok….? Bueno, empecemos de una vez el fic .3. Enjoy! (hay si hay sí, la gringa xD)

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de que Mana recibiera algunas mordidas de parte de Anzu (Neko nya nya :v) los exámenes habían acabado y al parecer todos estaban bien físicamente (Menos Anzu e.e ella es una tragona).Las clases pasaron bien y extrañamente rápido, aunque Anzu no se sentía del todo cómoda ya que cierta chica no dejaba de mirarla con una expresión de enojo junto con otras 3 (O.O ¿Quiénes serán? Bakura: Karen deja de interrumpir el fic porque haces spoiler Karen: TTnTT está bien) la clase acabo y todas salieron.

-Anzu vienes a almorzar con nosotras? –Dijo Mana con una sonrisa nerviosa y marcas de mordidas.

-Claro, deja voy por unos apuntes que olvide en la clase-Dijo Anzu con una sonrisa.

-Está bien Anzu, te esperamos allá-Dijo Mai finalmente mientras se iban. Anzu fue hasta el salón pero vio un grupo de 4 chicas acercándose a ella.

-Así que tú eres Mazaki Anzu eh? –Dijo una chica de la misma edad de Anzu, cabello negro muy recogido al estilo chino y ojos cafés.

-Ehh…si, porque?- Dijo está alzando una ceja.-No sé porque es tan popular, no tiene nada especial-Dijo con una ceja alzada una chica con cabello largo suelto castaño claro y ojos verdes. Anzu casi se ahoga con una barrita de chocolate que estaba comiendo.-Di…disculpa?-.

-Te entiendo amiga, yo tampoco sé que tiene de atractiva.-Dijo esta vez una chica de cabello largo rubio rizado y ojos turquesas.

-Miren, no sé quiénes son y no me interesa averiguarlo, así que compermisito dijo monchito- Dijo Anzu pero antes de que pudiera irse de una puta buena vez, una chica la detuvo empujándola hacia los casilleros.-No, tú de aquí no te vas-Dijo con enojo una chica de cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo negro y ojos negros.

-Que coñ…déjame ir!-Dijo Anzu forcejeando.-Miren, la zorra resulto ser una delicada.-Dijo la china con una expresión burlona mientras ella y sus amigas reían a carcajadas.-Z-zorra!? Porque diablos me dicen asi?!-Dijo Anzu por demás molesta.

-Y todavía preguntas porque!? –Dijo con enojo la rubia.

-Pues fácil, quieres a NUESTROS chicos para ti sola, y eso es normal en una zorra-Explico la ojiverde con expresión burlona y molesta.

-Chicos!? De que están hablando?!-Bien, la paciencia de nuestra querida Anzu se estaba agotando y eso era claramente notable.

-Ya sabes, no te hagas la estúpida-Dijo la china mientras ordenaba a la pelinegra soltarla, lo cual hizo con nada de delicadeza.

-Bien, dejare las cosas muy claras…Atem es MIO entiendes?-Dijo está lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Anzu.

-Marik es mío, será mejor que te alejes de el-Dijo la pelinegra también fulminando a Anzu con la mirada.

-Bakura-kun es MIO, y si no quieres tener problemas aléjate de el-Dijo la ojiverde mirando molesta a Anzu.

-El hermoso de Kaiba es mío, mantén tu distancia de el por tu bien-Dijo la rubia frunciéndole el ceño a Anzu, todas se fueron carcajeando por el pasillo.

-Que rayos fue eso? Pinshis viejas locas .-Después de eso Anzu se fue junto con las otras con una pequeña migraña en el lado derecho de la cabeza, por lo que sobándosela. Finalmente llego al condenado comedor, fue por su bandeja con la comida y trato de localizar al ni tan pequeño grupo de mujeres hasta que vio una mano guiándola.

-Anzu! Por aquí!- Vio a mujer rubia y con una sonrisa fue a sentarse con ellas.

-Anzu, porque tardaste tanto? Ya nos estábamos preocupando-Dijo Mana viéndola.

-Oh, no es nada, un grupo de chicas me ataco en la mitad del pasillo.-Dijo Anzu no dándole mucha importancia al asunto, sin embargo a cierta rubia SI.

-¡¿Qué?! Dime quienes son para partirles la jeta.-Dijo Mai ya tronándose los dedos y un aura oscura rodeándola.

-Tranquilízate Mai…-Dijo Anzu con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-S-si Mai-san-Dijo Shizuka sonriendo nerviosamente, luego volteo a ver a Anzu- y bien Anzu? Quienes eran las que te atacaron?-.

-No lo sé Shizuka, nunca las había visto.-Dijo Anzu poniendo una mano en su barbilla y haciendo una pose pensativa.

-Como eran físicamente?- Dijo Kisara mientras mordía un pequeño pan con jamón.

-Bueno….., una era una especie rara de china y americana, otra tenia ojos verdes y cabello largo y castaño, otra era rubia con ojos turquesas y la otra creo que era una pelinegra con una apariencia marimacha algo agresiva.- Termino de describir Anzu mientras Kisara la miraba con atención.

-Lo tengo!- Mana se levantó y golpeo la mesa provocando que todos la voltearan a ver con extrañeza.-Este…..lo siento-.Rápidamente se sentó con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-Bien Mana, que se te ocurrió que te emocionaste tanto? -Dijo Anzu mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Es que creo saber de quienes estás hablando.- Luego de esto todas la voltearon a ver con atención.

-Y bien? Habla Mana!-Decía con impaciencia Mai.

-Bien, la mezcla de china y americana se llama Vivian Wong, -Volteo a ver a Anzu y esta la veía con atención.- Ella es la típica niña rica y caprichosa que nadie quiere, ni siquiera sus padres.-Después de este comentario todas comenzaron a reír.

-La castaña ojiverde se llama fea digo Bella.-Las chicas volvieron a reír-Al igual que la china, ella es rica y caprichosa, pero también es muy burlesca, algo así como Kaiba en mujer.-Explicaba Mana con un tono sabio a pesar de decir cosas así.

-La rubia y a mi parecer, la más insoportable de todas se llama Ámbar Tetas De Silicona.-A Anzu le dolía su estomaguito de tanto reír.-

-Y la última, la más marimacha ruda de todas se llama Yoko, un nombre muy maricon para un hombre con tetas como ella.-Anzu parecía que se iba a caer de la silla-.

Anzu se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas de risa que estaban en el borde de sus ojos. El timbre de entrada sonó y las chicas tenían que entrar a clase bale berga la vida ni me comí el pinshi sándwich :'c, entraron al salón y Anzu se sentó al lado de Bakura quien gracias al espíritu santo y la virgen de la papaya estaba ahí.

-Bien clase, hoy hablaremos de blah blah blah blah (En la mente de Anzu así habla el profe :v) cuando de repente sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza, vio que era una bola de papel y vio quien la había lanzado.-Bakura…..-Susurro ella con enojo mientras él le miraba con una sonrisa burlona, y ella le devolvió el papelazo lo que hizo que el gruñera, pero para su mala suerte…

-Mazaki-san! Bakura-san!-Los susodichos voltearon a ver al profesor que parecía molesto.

-Se van a quedar a limpiar después de clases!.- Que!? Porque?-Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.-Por andar tirando papeles a lo tonto.-Pe..pero!-Trataron de defenderse pero el profesor los interrumpió.-Sin peros! Se van a quedar a limpiar después de clases y punto.-El profesor dio el punto final mientras Anzu y Bakura murmuraban cosas indebidas del profe.

El tiempo de la escuela termino y Anzu fue a buscar a Bakura para ir a limpiar. No lo encontraba por ningún lado y eso ya la estaba desesperando.

-"_Maldito Bakura, como se halla ido juro que le parto la mandarina en gajos"(Mexicana pls) _.- Después de una maldita media hora buscando al fin lo encontró recostado en la copa de un árbol, ella se acercó hasta él hasta quedar enfrente suyo. El abrió los ojos y vio las piernas de la chica, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y subió su mirada hasta los ojos de Anzu.

-Y bien?-Dijo ella con algo de impaciencia y enojo al parecer.

-Bien qué?- Dijo el levantando una ceja al mismo tiempo que el rubor desaparecía.

-No recuerdas? Por ti tenemos que limpiar el salón del maestro Fuyito (LOOOL fuyito xD).

-Y si no quiero hacerlo, que?-Dijo el con picardía al ver que ella fruncía el ceño.

-Vamos ya, cabeza de nieve- Dijo Anzu mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a Bakura.

-No quiero- Dijo el mientras abrazaba el tronco de otro árbol y hacia pucheros como un niño pequeño. De repente, sintió una perturbación en la fuerza (star wars? Donde? O3o) y volteo lentamente a ver a Anzu.

-VAMOS dije- Un aura negra rodeo el cuerpo de la castaña a la vez que el albino tragaba saliva y soltaba el árbol, dejándose arrastrar FeelLikeaBabosa por la morena.

* * *

OMAIGA como me tarde en pensar algo "disque inteligente" para este fic .3.

Bakura: Tu? Pensando en cosas INTELIGENTES? Aksajskjaskajs –comienza a reír como una foca retrasada-

Karen: -llora maricamente- tú y Kaiba son los que más me hacen boulling TTwTT

Seto: Talvez…..talvez no…..

Atem: No te preocupes Karen, yo te consuelo –Dijo mientras abrazaba un burro-

Karen: TTnTT ME CONFUNDES CON UN BURRO!? Maldeto! –Lloro en un rincón emo-

Marik: Como pueden ser tan insensibles!? Yo si te quiero, Karen –Dijo mientras abrazaba una puerta-

Karen: CABRONES TODOS!

Y así fue como la autora se cortó las venas con una oreo remojada en leche, TTnTT buano ,el prox cap será algo interesantoso para las del Team Atem ewe asi que…. ADIOS! –Huye en su unicornio vomita helado multicolor-.


	5. El cumplimiento y el casi beso

_Holaaaaa amigos (/*w*)/ *grupo salvaje de fangirls la tiran al suelo y comienzan a golpearla*_

_Fangirl random 1: ¡¿Cómo que "hola amigos"?! ¿Sabes cuánto esperamos para que una floja de mierda como tu siguiera con el fic?!_

_Fangirl random 2: ¡Sí! *le tira una papa en la cabeza*_

_Karen: ¡Auch! Todo menos la papa POR FAVOR D: *retrocede*PIEDAD! *Escena +18 xD*_

Anzu y Bakura entraron al mugriento salón de Biología, observaron para todos lados viendo bolas de papel regadas por todos lados, cartones de jugo y bolsas de diferentes Snacks, Anzu recogió una escoba que estaba en el suelo y le tiro otra a Bakura la cual atrapo con facilidad.

-Tu empieza del lado derecho y yo del izquierdo.-Este asintió y comenzaron a barrer, Anzu barría con facilidad dejando muy limpio, mientras que por el otro lado Bakura parecía tener dificultades ya que nunca lo había hecho. Anzu observaba esto divertida con una media sonrisa.

-Quieres que te ayude?-Dijo ella con una ceja alzada y riendo por lo bajo.

-C-claro que no! Puedo hacerlo solo.-Dijo el con el ceño fruncido ya que ella se estaba burlando de él, o al menos eso creía.

-Está bien, como digas.-Después de eso Anzu ya había terminado de barrer y Bakura no llevaba ni la primera fila.

Anzu suspiro y se acercó a el.-Q-que?-Dijo el con una cara de sorpresa.-Anda, deja que te enseñe .-Anzu sonrió y se colocó detrás de Bakura el cual se sonrojo ya que ella le enseñaba como sostener correctamente la escoba, y en el proceso sus manos se rosaban constantemente.

-Y…¡Ya está! Así es como se debe de sostener.-Dijo Anzu con una sonrisa al ver que Bakura se sentía mucho más cómodo y lo hacía más rápido, unos 5 minutos después el al fin había terminado.

-Genial, quedo Bakura observando todo el salón con algo de orgullo.

-Sí, vámonos ya que van a cerrar la escuela.-El asintió y salieron del salón, Anzu cerró la puerta y caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada donde se detuvieron. Bakura no despegaba su vista de Anzu y esto ella lo noto.

-Este….¿Que tanto me ves?.-Pregunto ella con una mueca de confusión.

-Nada, es solo que…_Vamos Bakura! No puedes tener miedo ahora, nunca lo has tenido, ni siquiera cuando saqueabas las tumbas de los faraones, puedes hacerlo._-Lo alentaba su subconsciente, y Anzu lo miraba confusa.- Eres hermosa.-Dijo finalmente mientras la empujaba ligeramente contra la pared y ponía sus brazos alrededor de ella para que no pudiera escapar, Anzu lo miro con asombro.

-B…Bakur..-La interrumpió Bakura colocando su pulgar en los labios de ella.

-Shh…-Dijo el viendo con ojos seductores a los confundidos y apenados ojos zafiros.

-D-Déjame ir Bakura..-Dijo con una voz apenas audible para el Yami, el sonrió de medio lado y se acercó lentamente a Anzu observando cautivado la pequeña boca rosada y las mejillas coloreadas de un color carmesí.

-Porque debería? Eres mí labios solo estaban a milímetros de distancia cuando alguien rápidamente empujo a Bakura tirándolo bruscamente al suelo, evitando que el besara a Anzu.

-Que…?-Dijo Anzu viendo con asombro como Bakura caía al suelo y luego volteo a ver a la otra persona y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-A…Atem…-Dijo ella mirándolo con sorpresa al ver su notable rostro de molestia.

-¡Faraón! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?.-Dijo Bakura con el ceño fruncido a la vez que gruñía.

-¡¿Qué rayos pensabas hacer Bakura?!-Dijo Atem gruñendo.

-¡Q-Que te importa!-Dijo Bakura con las mejillas rosas mientras volteaba a otro lado-¿¡Y que rayos haces TU aquí?!.

-Oh si ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos Atem?.-Dijo Anzu mientras lo miraba y levantaba una ceja.

La expresión de Atem se relajó visiblemente y volteo a otro lado.-Bueno…..-Dijo mientras comenzaba a recordar.

**FLASH BACK **

_Atem se encontraba caminando rápidamente hacia su casa mientras Yugi, Jounouchi y Honda iban a una tienda de cartas, lo habían invitado pero él se negó lo que extraño a los 3, a Atem le encantaba ir a esas tiendas, pero es que simplemente no estaba de humor, había escuchado que a Anzu y a Bakura les habían puesto a limpiar el salón después de clases, eso significaba que estarían SOLOS y el no confiaba para nada en Bakura._

_Llego a casa e inmediatamente fue a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama, pensando mientras abrazaba su inseparable almohada._

_¿Anzu estará bien?_

_¿Él no le habrá hecho nada malo?_

_¿Cómo se llevan esos dos?_

_¿Ella estará en peligro?_

_¿Debería ir a checar?_

_Y en ese instante dio un brinco y salió corriendo de la casa, desconcertando más a su pobre abuelo que lo miraba con extrañeza._

_Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la escuela y vio lo que más temía:_

_Bakura apunto de besar a Anzu, a SU Anzu._

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre este. S_us pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos chasquidos de dedos que provenían de un Bakura enojado y ya en compostura.

-Y bien? Que rayos hacías aquí?-Dijo el ya con una venita de enojo en su cien.

-Yo…..yo solo pasaba por aquí, los vi y….-Se acercó amenazadoramente a Bakura quien no se movió ni un centímetro-No iba a dejar que un imbécil como tú se aprovechara de ella-Dijo el gruñendo con enojo.

Bakura frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos.-Y tú que eres de ella? _Su novio acaso?-_Dijo el mientras gruñía y arrastraba las últimas palabras con ira.

Atem se sonrojo y Anzu que había estado observando todo con extrañeza abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-C..claro que no! Soy su amigo…-(El solito se mandó a la friendzone ) Dijo mientras miraba el suelo apenado y con una mano en su nuca. Bakura se soltó a reír.

-Ajaja…está bien, me iré pero…-Volteo a ver a Anzu-Esto no se quedara así Mazaki, pronto esto el soltó otra risa y se fue caminando tranquilamente, Anzu se sonrojo al imaginar lo que él le tenía preparado. Luego volteo a ver a Atem que se acercó a ella y la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien? Él te hizo algo?-Dijo el mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente.-Estoy bien Atem, gracias por preocuparte-.

Y ella lo abrazo, él se sorprendió y torpemente correspondió el abrazo de la morena.

-Segura que no te hizo nada?.-Dijo el con su no tan típico tono de preocupación y ella soltó una risita.

-Estoy bien Atem, no te preocupes tanto.-Ella volteo hacia su derecha y observo que el cielo estaba coloreado de tonos rojizos y anaranjados, estaba atardeciendo.

-Este.. ya me voy a casa, adiós y gracias Atem.-Dijo ella sonriendo a la vez que el veía como ella se daba la vuelta y se iba tranquilamente.

El suspiro con una sonrisa y también tomo rumbo hacia su casa.

Hoy todo había sido genial para él.

_Karen: *se tira al piso a comer panquesitos con pasas* O3O Bueno, este capítulo me dejo muy satisfecha *w* me esforze._

_Marik: Si con esto te esforzaste no quiero saber cómo los haces a lo huevon _

_Karen: u.u U ok ya…_

_* GRUPO DE FANGIRLS SALVAJE APARECE*_

_Fangirl random 4: ¿Por qué coño no hubo Azureshipping? –inserte cara enojada aquí-_

_Fangirl random 5: ¡¿Y porque coño tampoco hubo Manipula?! ¡ ¿Acaso ya no te gustan ni Marik ni Malik!?_

_Karen: No…no es eso solo que….. *huye gaymente de ahí mientras las fangirls la persiguen*._


End file.
